Audio readers of electronic documents are essentially text to speech converters that are presently used to read out electronic documents such as Portable Document Format (PDF) documents. However, presently, the user needs to give as an input, a preferred reading sequence such as left to right or top to bottom. Also, presently, the audio readers are not able to identify the relationship between words while reading it out. Further, the audio readers fail to intuit the presence of a table while reading out the content in the reading sequence.
Hence there arises need for a device that can identify relationship between words in the electronic document, intuit presence of a table, determine reading sequence and read out loud the electronic document with the reading sequence as a reference.